


A Harmless Prank

by Greyland94



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyland94/pseuds/Greyland94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to play a little joke on your handsome Romanian boyfriend, by hiding all of his clothes while he's in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harmless Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DysfunctionalHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalHyena/gifts).



> I didn't take a particularly long time editing this; I just decided to publish it on a whim (as with most of my works oops). 
> 
> As always, I would appreciate critiques, comments and kudos. And of course, thanks for reading!

By the time Sebastian’s finished with his shower, you’re in the kitchen innocently preparing some mac and cheese for lunch. You hear the water cut off and the curtain rustle as it’s pushed to the side as he steps out and presumably grabs a towel.

Sebastian’s bare feet pad across the hall to the bedroom, and you hear him huff out a sigh as he looks around for something to wear. You stifle a laugh, knowing he will find-

“Where are all my clothes?” He mutters, opening and closing drawers. “Are they seriously all in the dirty laundry? How can I have no clean clothes left…?”

A bubble of laughter threatens to come up again, and you hastily spoon some cheesy macaroni onto your plate as you hear him stomp around the house looking for something to wear, muttering and and cursing. “They’re not in the hamper… how the fuck have I lost all of my clothes… literally all of them… why would they be over here…?”

“Something wrong, Seb?” You call, struggling to keep the mirth from your voice. Unfortunately, he knows you too well.

Sebastian saunters into the room wearing only a towel, wrapped low on his hips, and a faintly amused expression.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where ALL of my clothes are, would you? By any chance?”

Your smug grin slides from your face as you find yourself momentarily stunned into silence by a single drop of water that travels from Sebastian’s dripping wet hair. It makes a tantalizing journey over his collarbone, between the firm muscles of his chest, trailing down to the edge of the towel; you are overwhelmed by the urge to follow the wet path with your tongue.

You redden and hastily take a huge bite of mac and cheese, making a non-committal “I don’t know” noise and shrugging. Sebastian’s mouth curves into a wicked smirk (which does not help you get any less flustered), and it seems the jig is up.

“Well, I guess I won’t have any clothes today,” he says in mock exasperation, unwinding the towel and dropping it to the floor. “So you made mac and cheese?”

Though you are having an extremely hard time thinking clearly, you make an attempt at keeping your gaze off the way the muscles in his ass move as he makes his way- slowly, leisurely- around the kitchen. And you certainly aren’t staring at his crotch. Not at all. Nope nope nooope.

Ah, but you are looking at his crotch, because you have to lift your eyes to discover that he’s looking at you with an inquisitive expression.

“Is that… are you wearing my shirt?” he says, closing the door of the fridge and stalking towards you.

“It’s certainly a shirt but probably not one of yours,” you say, dropping your gaze to your half-eaten lunch, hiding a smile. “I’m not entirely sure what you’re talking about.”

“No,” he says, rounding the edge of the table towards where you sit, “that’s definitely one of mine…” He’s very warm and very close and very naked, and his hands are on the open edges of the button up shirt you’re wearing, which is undeniably his.

“... and I want it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god what even is that description somebody help
> 
> I challenged myself to write this so that there isn't any way of knowing what the other character's gender is. 
> 
> I may or may not add a second chapter with frickle frackle. The world may never know...


End file.
